Miracles of life
by HarryPotterFan120
Summary: Ambitious Penelope Clearwater is pursing her dream as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and despite her family problems, she is living a relaxing, perfect life but she isn't ready for the struggles of motherhood. But it's a little too late for 'ready' when the test comes back positive. Will she keep the baby or will she abort the pregnancy? TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Penelope's POV

"Ok." I whispered to myself holding the pregnancy in my trembling hands, praying that it is negative. "Three minutes."

Sitting impatiently beside the toilet seat, I can feel my pulse pounding in my temples, my legs shaking uncontrollably and my heart throbbing against the cage of my chest. For the past three weeks, I have been violently sick, feeling pale and tired and I was late. The very second that I realised just how late I was, my mind had flooded with all these dreams crashing around me about my future and how I am going to cope with caring for an infant whilst working at the Ministry.

It was almost funny, how a little white stick with one word on it could change my life forever in a matter of minutes. Perhaps, I would have found it within myself to let out a nervous chuckle if I wasn't in a state of having a nervous breakdown. I can barely believe that I would jeopardise my whole future by doing something so reckless, I am supposed to be the sensible one, the one who was going to achieve greatness and pursue my dreams. None of that included mothering an infant.

My parents would murder me for being so careless and not using protection and I would have to give up everything that I had worked hard to achieve. The last thing that I want is to be stuck in a boring, dead-end job that I hate with no future prospects all because of a mistake that I made early in life. I still live with my family and sure I have a job but that wasn't going to be enough to give the child, the life that it deserves. I want children, one day, but not like this; I always dreamed of being married with a nice house and a decent job.

It had been three weeks since I slept with Percy. I used to love Percy dearly; he is kind, ambitious and charming but things have changed since we were dating at Hogwarts. Percy is married with two daughters- Molly and Lucy and he lost his brother, Fred. It hasn't been an joyride for me either- my aunt died of lung cancer, my younger sister is addicted to drugs, my brother is missing, my parents are constantly arguing and my godparents died in a car accident. More importantly, we can't be happy whilst raising an infant.

… Or could we?

No. Absolutely not. That was an insane thought that I am having because I am considering a future where I am juggling motherhood and having a job in the Ministry. I was just second-guessing herself now, that's all. Percy would never walk out of her or their baby at their time of need. But how can I be certain? I don't know how he might feel about us being parents a couple of years down the line, especially with an infant in tow. Being parents changes things; I won't be myself anymore

I would be somebody's mother and I am not ready for that kind of responsibility and commitment. That baby would be dependant on me to take care of it and I don't know if I can cope with the everyday stresses of being a mother. All these thoughts were making these three minutes the worst of my life. Whatever the result of this test, how was I going to get through this? I don't believe in abortion and would never consider it. And, keeping the baby? Wasn't an option.

Percy and I would have talk, I know that. I don't even know what he would think of the pregnancy. Would he want me to keep it? Or will he run for the hills? The last thing that I want to do is force him into a relationship because I am pregnant. Percy has got so much going for him and he is on the road to greatness. It is not like I won't love the baby. Of course, I will love it with my whole heart but motherhood issue long term commitment that might not be ready for. What if I am a terrible mother and I ruin the child's life?

The result that I can only wish for is negative.

My train of thought was lost when I realized that three minutes had passed and her heart was in her throat just thinking about the result. I tried to take deep breaths in and out to try and control my emotions but I was fighting the urge to cry. Closing my eyes, I whispered to myself, "Calm down, Pen, everything is going to be okay. On the count of three."

"One…" I felt nauseous just thinking about the result. "Two…" I am going to faint. "Three." Opening my eyes, I hesitated for a moment before I looked down at the pregnancy test.

"Oh no!" I whispered, sobbing. "This cannot be happening."

Pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

It's one word, eight letters and two syllables but it had the power to end my whole life and all of my dreams in a matter of minutes. As soon as I laid my eyes on the positive result, I felt like my body was trembling with uncontrollable sobs; the only thing that I want right now is my mother to wrap her arms around me and tell me that everything is going to be okay. I didn't think that I had any more tears left to cry but thinking about my parents only made me cry harder. They were so proud when I told them about my promotion at work that they even threw a party for me and invited all my friends and family over.

I have let them down. They won't be proud of me anymore. How could any parents be proud of a tart who goes around sleeping with married men who have children? My parents have always been so proud of me but when I tell that I am pregnant with Percy's baby, of all people, they will be absolutely disgusted. What about the baby? Will it hate me? How can I possibly cope? Can I be a good mother? I know that I will love my baby with my whole heart but a baby needs more than just love. It needs a mother and a father as well as a roof over its head, food on the table and clothes to wear. What if I become a terrible mother and ruin this baby's life forever?

Quickly, I bit my tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave my eyes but I couldn't hold them back any more and a single tear escapes from my right eye. I could feel the warmth, sliding down my cheek and rolling down my chin. Then another. And another. Until my eyes were flooded with them, coming like an rainfall but I didn't bother trying to stop myself from crying. My eyes were burning and my chest felt heavy as if it were filled with lead. I can no longer see clearly. Now, my eyes are red, tear-rimmed eyes, with watery streaks falling down my blotched and mottled cheeks.

What about Percy? Will he want me to keep it? Will he tell Audrey? How will he react when he finds out that he is going to be a dad again? Will he hate me? Will he tell me to get rid of it? Even though we aren't together, there is still a part of me that loves him- Percy was my teenage romance, the first boy that I kissed and the first boy that I said 'I love you' to. There is always going to be a part of me that loves him unconditionally but now it is more complicated than it was back then.

He was going to hate me.

The realization only made tears fall down my cheeks faster than before. Percy has everything that he has ever wanted- a loving wife, children and a high-ranking job in the ministry but he could lose all of that if I decide to keep the baby. Audrey and Percy will start arguing and they might decide to get a divorce, Molly and Lucy might hate him for cheating on their mother and Rita Skeeter will write an article on how Percy has been cheating on his wife for months, how we have been sneaking into empty rooms to make out and how he and Audrey only got married out of guilt which is all lies but Percy will be humiliated that he wouldn't even want to show his face in the Ministry building again.

Opening the door, I stumbled out of the room clutching the positive pregnancy test in my hand and moved to my bedroom where I slammed the door shut. The last thing that I want is to have to look my parents in the eyes, paint a smile on my face and pretend that everything is okay when it's not. I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a mother. As if perfectly on cue, I heard the door, footsteps creak against the floorboards and someone looking down at me. Glancing at the person, I realized that it was my big sister, Arabella who was looking at me with a shocked expression when she saw my puffy eyes, blotchy and stained makeup and depressed expression.

"Penny, what's wrong?" Arabella asked, worried. "Why have you been crying?"

I didn't reply because I couldn't find the right words to say to her without sobbing. Arabella sat beside me and wrapped her arms around me reassuringly as I sobbed. Out of all my family, I knew that Arabella will be able to understand what I am going after announcing that she's pregnant four weeks ago to my parents who went berserk.

"Congratulations, auntie." I shoved the pregnancy test in her palms and she looked at me with a gobsmacked expression. I said it with such spite and malice that I hardly recognized myself.

"You're… pregnant?" Arabella stuttered, her jaw dropped. "How many weeks?"

"Three weeks." I said, looking away.

"Penny, how did this happen?" Arabella asked, her eyes fixated on the positive pregnancy test. "Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know, Bella." I replied, worried. "I have always wanted a family but I never imagined that I would be having a baby on my own."

"Not everything is perfect, Penny." Arabella replied, smiling brightly. "I am so happy that you are having a baby, I know that you are going to be an incredible mother."

I asked her. "What if I ruin this baby's life?"

"You won't." Arabella replied. "Penny, you are the most funniest, outgoing, brightest person that I have ever met and any baby would be lucky to have you as it's mother."

"I think that I am going to keep it." I said, certain. "I know that I always dreamed of having a husband, a big family and a decent job but I already have one of those. Everything happens for a reason and this is my chance to start again and do everything that I was meant to do. I am going to be the most amazing mother to my baby."


End file.
